Affable
by The Bellow
Summary: King Saralegui of Small Shimaron, to most he so chose to present himself to, was an affable monarch. He was close to never considered trustworthy, of course – but he was normally said to be affable.


King Saralegui of Small Shimaron, to most he so chose to present himself to, was an affable monarch. He was close to never considered trustworthy, of course – but he was normally said to be _affable_.

This could be the result of his pleasant smile; his lovely long ash blond hair; his slender body. Perhaps it was the soft voice – sweet as melting honey. It might be the grace that he had been blessed with when he walked or lifted a finger. It could even be the attention he seemed to lavish on those he turned his notice to, and the way he seemed to be genuinely honest with them. Or could it be the sharp but gracious mind always working away?

Little did people know that it was the pair of tawny eyes hidden behind the lavender glasses that made nearly everyone think that he was so wonderfully _affable_.

People were so easily manipulated to think what he wanted them to think. Or rather, they so easily accepted little hints here and there.

The boy king, lounging in his chamber, closed his eyes and let his skin bathe in the moonlight.

It had been a very long day.

Of course, there were those who would die to have his head – and several who already had; puppets on lonely strings, he assumed – but they were never much of a concern for him. He did not see why they had to be when Berias – his uncle, his most loyal servant, one of his only friends – stood near him; perpetually by his side.

But events following Lanzhil II's abdication from the role of King of Big Shimaron, which had happened much earlier than Saralegui had expected, had begun to alarm even his advisers. As much as they enjoyed them, they could not ignore the large groups of whores crossing the border in the hopes of finding better lives. Among other things, of course.

Apparently, business wasn't exactly booming on their end.

As planned, Saralegui had kept relatively quiet during the period of chaos in Big Shimaron. He attended several meetings in which councils desperately attempted to present names and appraised the families from whence they came. He knew that people would grow suspicious if he presented himself outright as a possible candidate to the throne.

So he had waited.

He was quite sure that, contrary to popular belief, not all of Big Shimaron's council was stupid.

If Saralegui had been completely honest with you, then he would have said that he found the little meetings more amusing than anything. Most of the candidates were entirely laughable. Conrart Weller had been brought up once, and he had actually raised an eyebrow.

He immediately informed them that Sir Weller himself had informed him that he had absolutely no intention of leaving Shin Makoku in favour of such a lifestyle.

Shin Makoku… As promised, they had not interfered with his plans. Occasionally, King Yuuri would send him a letter, asking how he was and informing him of the goings-on in Shin Makoku. To keep the façade up, Saralegui had replied, imitating all the niceties that were expected from a 'good friend' but never gave much away about the present state of affairs in Big Shimaron.

Soon enough, the much awaited suggestion had come and had laid out a possible and – come to think of it – probable outcome. The unification of Shimaron.

"And we must agree that Saralegui is a very _affable_ ruler." The shy lord had added, embarrassed. He was hesitant, like a fly coming to rest upon a Venus flytrap. And there came that awful moment where you knew what was going to happen before it did.

The room was completely silent. All those in it held their breath and awaited the reaction of Small Shimaron's young King.

Saralegui had said nothing and simply stared at each face seated at the table. He seemed to be quite honestly startled at the suggestion of his being the ruler of a great and united Shimaron.

Behind the angel's face, Saralegui smirked triumphantly. He had to restrain himself from falling about laughing when he heard the word that the young lord had used to describe him. He was sure that Berias, who stood behind his chair, knew him well enough to actually _feel_ the hilarity threatening to break through.

But he kept his face dead serious.

This was the crucial moment in his plan.

There was a flutter of dark eyelashes, and the members of the council watched as contemplation had become grim conviction.

"If it is for the sake of both Big and Small Shimaron, then I shall absolutely accomplish it."

_Affable indeed_, thought King Saralegui, victorious.

* * *

Err... Hello Kyou Kara Maou community? This is my first post in an anime fandom. I've been meaning to write something for a while, but I never really have that many good ideas.

Saralegui's my favorite character... *ducks from pitchforks thrown by fans complaining about him* Well ___SORRY_!

Anyway, hopefully this doesn't suck as much as it could. Please review!

-Wayward's Passenger


End file.
